


Thrill

by ItsNacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Implied Gerita as always, M/M, Pointless, Sexual Content, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert suddenly froze behind him, strong hands clutched firmly at his hip and arm, and Kiku almost squeaked out in surprise before Gilbert pushed him up against the wall even more so than before, enough to make him lose his breath and a whisper of, “shhh” coming from said albino. He heard what had made the other so tense. Slow and steady footsteps outside the room of the closet were heard, floorboards creaking softly every now and then. The footsteps stopped by the door, and the suspense was killing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. I was just doing some messy stress writing and I decided to do some dumb quick smut fic that made no sense with my OTP. Why? Because I can. And because I'm too lazy to even finish all my other fics.

Well, he hadn’t ever imagined the scenario before his very eyes. He was used to possibly drawing these sorts of things in a doujinishi of some sort, but never expected this to happen to him of all people. Kiku trembled as he was pressed up against the wall. The larger male behind him trapped him in place, making it impossible to move. The darkness was almost total, just the barest hint of light from under the door gave his eyes something to lock on to and he could almost see his hand where it was resting against the wall beside his face. Kiku heard a low grunt and soft swearing from behind him as the other man wriggled around in the claustrophobic small space. He pushed Kiku even closer to the wall before he settled again. If someone had told the Japanese not even one hour ago that he would end up in a closet with Gilbert pressed against his back, he would have laughed and wondered why they would have come up with that silly scenario in the first place.

Truth of it was, he and Gilbert had sneaked around hoping to catch Feliciano and Ludwig together as more than simple “friends”. The albino’s brother was being extremely discreet and private about the matter despite getting obviously flustered about any mention of a possible relationship with Feliciano. The pair weren’t sure if he was just embarrassed or in denial about his feelings and possible established relationship with the auburn haired Italian. Heck, if it hadn’t been for Feliciano walking in on Gilbert and Kiku one day they would have never known the two of them were together.

There wasn’t anything sexual about their current situation, really. Hiding in Gilbert’s brother’s closet in hopes of being able to sneak a peek at private affairs—well it wasn’t exactly decent but they really wanted to know and they may or may not have run out of places to hide in. Kiku was determined to break the boundaries and Gilbert just wanted to catch them in the act. While Feliciano was always straight forward with his feelings, Ludwig was another story, or at least he had been around them or anybody else for that matter. Kiku had to bite his lower lip hard enough to stay still and be quiet for a while. His thoughts were suddenly moving to inappropriateness and he mentally wanted to slap himself for that. While Gilbert would have been ecstatic to hear the shorter male’s kinky side coming out, that was not what Kiku wanted to act upon, not in a damn closet which so happened to belong to his close friend.

Gilbert grumbled again behind him, and Kiku leaned his forehead against the wall, trying to breathe deeply to calm himself down. There would be nothing more embarrassing than to be caught with a hard-on in their sort of situation, even though he could maybe excuse it as a result of an endorphin rush? The Japanese did like role playing every now and then when it came to exploration. The thrill of not getting caught was always something to look forward to, though not many would ever think him capable of that unless they truly knew him. That was satisfying in its own way. Still, it was hard to look at Gilbert, let alone lock eyes at the moment.

Gilbert suddenly froze behind him, strong hands clutched firmly at his hip and arm, and Kiku almost squeaked out in surprise before Gilbert pushed him up against the wall even more so than before, enough to make him lose his breath and a whisper of, _“shhh”_ coming from said albino. He heard what had made the other so tense. Slow and steady footsteps outside the room of the closet were heard, floorboards creaking softly every now and then. The footsteps stopped by the door, and the suspense was killing them. They figured they’d sneak out once Ludwig was gone! Kiku felt Gilbert’s grip on him tighten as a shadow blocked part of the light from under the door.

“Hm, could have sworn I heard something here…” A hand grabbed hold of the doorknob.

Kiku felt the albino bury his face in his neck, breathing quick and hot against his skin. Was Gilbert scared? Surely the most they’d get was a scolding, though Kiku would admit he’d rather take pride in his stealth thank you very much. Though he was certain that any second the door was going to open, and well, they’d have to explain themselves. Okay, so maybe he did feel a sudden adrenaline rush and maybe he was freaking out. It was sort of like hide n seek. Why did he have to let his curiosity get the best of him? Kiku was usually one to think quickly on his feet—it’d all work out somehow.

Actually, he was on the verge of suggesting on making a dash for it. The element of surprise always came in handy! But Gilbert’s hold on him became stronger. And maybe that was a good thing because there was a sudden loud yell from downstairs, which sounded awfully like Feliciano and a loud huff followed by Ludwig.

“Mein gott…what did Feliciano do now…?” The blond German massaged his temples as he walked out of the room, but before doing so a small clicking noise was heard which neither of the pair had noticed due to the thumping and racing of their pulses.

Both Gilbert and Kiku let out a sigh of relief once Ludwig was completely gone and the smaller male slightly sagged against the wall, but the only thing which held him up was Gilbert’s body pressed against his. It wasn’t until the Japanese turned around to face his partner.

“Gilbert-kun, we should get out now while your brother went downstairs.” Kiku whispered.

“Oh, okay,” the albino responded snapping out of his reverie.

Gilbert turned the knob only to be filled with disappointment when it wouldn’t budge.

“Um…”

“What is it?” Kiku raised both eyebrows, though Gilbert couldn’t exactly see that.

“We’re locked in.”

And at that moment Kiku Honda felt like the world was messing with him.

It took a good few minutes of Gilbert yelling his brother’s name to realize that the house was probably empty. Kiku was simply frozen in thought. _Just their luck_. Kiku then noticed that Gilbert had been softly chuckling to himself after reality struck them. It must have been all the pent up energy sneaking around with them failing miserably only to end up cornered and locked in a damn closet. He’d bitterly laugh too, but just didn’t have the energy to do so. Before the raven haired male could even find words to say to Gilbert his back was facing his partner once again as he was being held. The albino’s hold was much looser this time and the shorter male was a bit relieved at that because the close proximity was getting suffocating in all areas, but why was he turned around? He instantly froze on his train of thought as long slender pale fingers slid under his shirt and brushed against his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Kiku’s eyes flew open to the darkness as he felt searing hot kisses pressed against his neck, teeth nipping at the same area, those same hands under his shirt lightly rubbing against his nipples and by reflex at how amazing that all felt, the shorter male leaned his head back with a light moan, offering up his throat before he came back to reality again.

”Ah… Gilbert-kun. What—what are you doing?” Kiku asked turning his head to face the albino.

His only answer was a low growl and the feeling of an unmistakable hardness grinding into Kiku’s lower back. Well, that was a quick recovery from unfortunate news? The Japanese couldn’t believe it. Were they suddenly on the same wave length there? Because that was him before he realized they were locked in. Well, maybe it was just the thrill of sneaking around or just making up for the lame outcome of being stuck in a closet. Maybe it was a kink of Gilbert’s too? Then there were hands opening up his belt and his pants along with his briefs were pushed halfway down his thighs. Kiku gasped loudly.

“Gilbert-kun… We should—try—leaving, shouldn’t we? Maybe we can figure something out…and we can do this back at the house—” Kiku said, feeling his breathing coming on harder.

“We’re pretty much stuck here until we hear Lutz come back. May as well make the best of it…and besides, don’t tell me you didn’t get a sudden rush of excitement when he was about to find us? We were being super cool and sneaky…imagine if we had been doing naughty things?” Gilbert said huskily.

The shorter male gulped but immediately pursed his lips. “I do not appreciate that type of public display, especially if we are going to be—ah!”

Gilbert took a nibble of the shorter male’s ear, which made Kiku’s face heat up.

“Don’t lie…I could practically feel your excitement.” Gilbert said teasingly.

Kiku wasn’t able to even respond to that sentence because it was replaced with a loud whine as a warm and calloused hand wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock. The Japanese bucked helplessly in the almost aggressive grip.

”Please… what if your brother actually comes back…? Or if Feliciano-kun finds us here too..? A-And we end up being too loud while lost in our own desires—”

He’d probably die of embarrassment but his worries were silenced by a kiss, hungry, possessive, and the albino’s teeth tugged at his smaller lover’s lower lip. Gilbert’s tongue then licked around said small rosy lips until he got a nice little gasp in response. Kiku felt extremely hot at the moment, his desire for Gilbert growing. The albino’s own tongue made it into his lover’s mouth as Kiku decided to reciprocate the action. The tickling feeling from their tongues overlapping at the roof of his mouth tore him between chuckling and moaning, but Kiku was completely surprised when the tongue he felt alongside his just a few seconds ago was replaced by two fingers. They were suddenly pushed into his mouth. Biting down lightly on the fingers in retaliation, Kiku slightly smirked when he heard Gilbert’s silent hiss, and started to lavish his attention on the fingers, lapping at them eagerly and causing them to twitch at the sensation. Damn it all, he was getting into it too, so much for listening to his conscience. Gilbert was pleased at this.

The fingers left his mouth and Kiku had a fleeting thought of somebody (mainly an angry or even horrified Ludwig) busting in on them now, but it disappeared as soon as the first finger entered him. Unable to keep still he clenched his teeth at the slight burning sensation, arching forward away from the pain, and a hand came over to lightly rub circles at the back of his neck, with light kisses as well. Kiku smiled at that while lightly blushing but he relaxed a bit as Gilbert inserted another. It didn’t exactly help that they were letting passion run its course without much lubrication in the first place, but the pain wasn’t unbearable. It was just slightly annoying if he had to be honest.

That same sensation had instantly vanished when the albino twisted his fingers and brushed across the bundle of nerves that had Kiku bucking helplessly in his grip. The Japanese moaned loudly against Gilbert’s hand from sheer, blinding pleasure racing up his spine and almost blacking him out for a second. His feet scratched against the floor as the same spot was rubbed against over and over again. Kiku knew he was whining and panting in desperation, which was embarrassing in itself but Gilbert only got more excited at the responses. He highly enjoyed watching Kiku blush madly and writhe in pleasure as much as the Japanese loved seeing him in similar situations. Despite it being dark, they could see each other at such close proximity and the noises only encouraged them more. If Gilbert didn’t fuck him right then and there Kiku wouldn’t be held responsible for his actions.

The raven haired male’s eyes were brimming with slight tears of frustration when the fingers were finally removed and he whimpered in mixed relief and disappointment at the sudden loss.

“Gilbert-kun…”

The albino faintly chuckled and affectionately whispered, “I know, Kiku.”

The Japanese braced himself against the wall. He raised himself on his tiptoes, feeling the albino’s hands spreading him and then Gilbert’s wet cock pressed at his slowly throbbing entrance. The shorter male hadn’t even noticed when Gilbert let his pants go. Exhaling slowly Kiku forced his body to go completely limp.

Gilbert pressed in agonizingly slow, while Kiku appreciated his lover’s consideration and amazing self control to not just force himself inside, it was still an oddly pleasing torture. The stretching caused a minor whine to rise in Kiku’s throat and he felt Gilbert press a tender kiss to the back of his neck in apology, but he didn’t stop until he was all the way in. It always felt amazing to be so connected to Gilbert, whether it was out of sudden passion, or if it was something that built up slowly and tenderly. Gilbert hadn’t moved for a while and Kiku turned to narrow his chocolate brown eyes impatiently at his partner's crimson red ones. He rocked back against him, causing a strangled gasp to erupt from Gilbert and Kiku slightly grinned in victory as he took the albino’s hand and put it over his lips, licking at his partner’s fingers in a silent challenge.

Gilbert’s eyes widened at the erotic act. He liked it when the other got playful, but he wouldn’t back down from a challenge. The albino moved both his hands to clutch at Kiku’s hips with a possessive force, thrusting into him with abandon causing the smaller male’s knees and upper body to slam against the wall over and over again, his legs spread as far as his pants allowed him and his shoes barely brushing the floor as he was held up against the wall by his partner’s strength alone. His nails scratched at the wallpaper he couldn’t see all that well and he was certain he left long gouges in it—and oh dear, if Ludwig were to find that eventually—the thought made his blush come back from full on embarrassment.

Kiku was unable to form any comprehensible words, only short gasps and moans that he did his best to silence because yes, they were still in Ludwig’s closet and yes they could have escaped but they hadn’t and now they were locked in. He wasn’t sure when the other German would be back. Despite nobody being around, or so they were convinced, the Japanese was still very used to not being as loud. They sure as hell were making the most of their time being stuck together. Not that they’d complain about it. Gilbert was surprisingly silent too, even as his face was buried against Kiku’s neck all that came out were whispered words of affection towards him. He even silently chanted his name, warm breath hitting his porcelain skin as the Japanese eventually moaned out Gilbert’s name a few times because the albino huskily pleaded for him to not cover up his whines.

The next thrust struck Kiku’s prostate and he blanched out again, forgetting every single thread of thought in his mind except for _more_ and _again_ and _harder_ , and _yes please_.

He could feel lightning stripes of pleasure licking up and down the inside of his thighs with minor bites here and there this time, contrasted by the stronger, aching burn of pleasure that was crawling up his spine like claws into his nerves. It was coiling up in Kiku’s stomach, on the verge of release but still so maddeningly far away and he wanted, _needed_ a hand on his cock but if he tried to move his own he would fall and Gilbert seemed fused to his hips, digging in so deep.

“Nnngh…Gilbert-kun…”

“You want my touch?” The albino breathed out heavily.

“Hai…”

Gilbert laughed breathlessly against Kiku’s dark strands of hair and shoved his legs further in between his knees, giving him another point of support before he removed his hand and gave Kiku the touch he needed. It didn’t take too long, a few jerking grasps from those slender hands and he was sliding between the wall and Gilbert, his release making the other’s hand slick and Kiku knew that as soon as it cooled down it was going to feel sticky and uncomfortable but right at that moment it was heaven against his skin.

His muscles were clenching down and he knew the sensation would be enough to cause his partner to climax as well, and sure enough a few more thrusts later he was filled with warmth as Gilbert shuddered against his back, biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder while he emptied himself into the smaller male with a few stuttering thrusts. Sighing contently he sagged against the wall and felt his partner do the same, almost crushing him against the hard wall, Kiku groaned uncomfortably. Slowly Gilbert straightened up again, pulling out and apologized to his partner for any pain he might have caused him.

Feeling too drained from all the exhausting emotions and the release of them Kiku just kept on leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, hearing slight movement and to his surprise warm hands returned to him, awkwardly seeking him out in the darkness. Those same warm hands found his own and Gilbert brought them up to his mouth, kissing them softly. The Japanese couldn’t stop a light blush appearing on his cheeks again. He appreciated the affectionate gestures, though he would admit, it definitely took a while to get used to but they were always appreciated.

Gilbert’s other hand traveled up Kiku’s body to cup his face and bring it towards him for a kiss as they briefly locked lips. In between their short session, both men eventually froze at the sound of footsteps that were moving outside of the closet. The pair hadn’t exactly noticed when Ludwig and Feliciano were back…

And no one knew which was faster—the speed of which the door flew open or the rapidity of the two occupants separating and attempting to quickly cover themselves with their discarded bottoms.

“BRUDER?! KIKU?!?!” Ludwig gaped at the sight, or better yet madly blushed at the sight while looking away.

Feliciano simply stared tilting his head. “Wow, you guys got busy meanwhile we were gone? Did you need more private time?! Why the closet though?! Luddy! We should let them be!”

Ludwig groaned at the Italian’s comment as he was being tugged away.

Both males stood up looking like deer caught in headlights. Kiku was as red as a tomato covering his bottom half with his pants while Gilbert pursed his lips furrowing his eyebrows. He lazily covered his bottom half as well.

“Oh you know, don’t worry about us. We’re more than okay. We were only stuck in your closet for like a while waiting for someone to show up again to get us out.” The albino said nonchalantly as his pants dropped accidentally and Ludwig walked up to smack him upside the head.

“Ludwig-san, I truly apologize for this indecency…” The Japanese said lowering his head in shame.

The blond heavily sighed. “It’s….fine I suppose… please properly dress up and I’ll expect a logical explanation downstairs. Let’s go Feliciano.”

“Ve~ Okay Luddy!” The auburn haired male exclaimed as he ran after his friend.

Kiku swiftly put his briefs and pants back on while avoiding eye contact with the albino.

“You’re mad aren’t you?” Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow as he finished zipping up his pants.

The Japanese sighed. “What’s done is done. There is no point in getting upset. We just have to be honest.”

Kiku’s expression stayed neutral as they both walked out of closet. Once they made their way out of the room something caught Kiku’s eye just before leaving completely. It was a pack of fruit flavored condoms at the edge of the nightstand. The shorter male’s eyes widened as he poked Gilbert’s sides.

“What is it?”

Kiku pointed at the packet.

“GOTT, they are together! I knew it! But this is beyond what I thought. Kesesese!” 

When the pair arrived at the living room fully clothed (to Ludwig’s relief), the blond sat there expecting an explanation from the two.

“So why were you two in my closet?” Ludwig asked crossing his arms against his chest.

“We simply wanted to know more about your relationship with Feliciano-kun since you always seem to deny that it’s nothing more than a _simple_ friendship.” Kiku admitted.

Ludwig raised both eyebrows in astonishment. He hadn’t been expecting them to go that far to snoop on him.

“Eh?! Luddy doesn’t deny it… he loves me too.” Feliciano said with a frown.

“Oh, it’s quite alright. We don’t need his word anymore. We have what we came for.” Kiku said with a small smirk.

There was muffled snickering coming from Gilbert on the side, which made Ludwig want to smack him again.

“Lutz, I never knew you were the strawberry loving kind, pfff hahaha!” The albino pulled out the pack of condoms and Ludwig had never looked as pale as he did that day.

As much as he tried to deny they weren’t his, that Elizabeta most likely left them lying around, Feliciano quickly ruined his made up lie with a simple, _“Strawberry isn’t the only flavor! There’s mango and raspberry too~ Luddy lets me pick!”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, SHAME ON YOU.
> 
> Nahhh I'm kidding, have a cookie you brave soldier.


End file.
